Arcus season 2 parody
by Thunder123
Summary: (I don't own Pokemon or the original fic of this - -' but I got permition to do this from the original alther to do this) Thunder gets to go to the pokemon world and stoff happens read to findout more. Rated MA for futuer chappters.
1. Chapter 1

**Arcus season 2 parody**  
**This is a parody to Kamen Rider Cross' Arcus's Johto Journeys – season 2. I got his approval to make this, sooo I hope you like it -_-' I am adding some OC's of my own and his OC's will be in it to.**  
**MY OC's IN THIS PART: Chris (Thunder (male)), Jigglypuff (Song (female)), (Thunders) Pikachu (Sparky (male)), Jirachi (Twinkle (female)), Emolga (Thundress (female)), Electabuzz (Shock (male)), and Victini (Tini (female)).**  
**DISCLAMER: I don't own Pokemon or the original story!:'(**  
**But let's get started…**

* * *

It was a normal day I was out in the forest training.  
"THUNDER BOLT!" I shouted and I was engulfed in lightning.  
I aimed it at a tree, and said tree was then vaporized.  
My name is Chris, I am 20 years old, with brown hair, brown eyes, and I am a human in the Human World… or so I thought I was.  
After that attack I felt a strange and strong energy just behind me, I looked and I saw a warp in space. So what do I do? Some might run away from it, well I did run but not away, instead I ran into the anomaly... 

* * *

When I came out on the other side I heard some voices.  
A boy said, "Ash, we should find a site to set up camp for the night."  
Another boy who I assumed to be this Ash kid, then said, "ok Brock."  
I had just enough time to hide, but one for the four saw me just as I got in a b***. I looked to see if I was seen. Three of them were there, but the oldest wasn't. Just then I felt his energy just behind me, so I looked at him and jumped ten feet away, shocking him.  
"Who are you, and why are you spying on me and my friends? Are you with Team Rocket," the boy asked harshly.  
"What's Team Rocket?"  
"Team Rocket is an organization that steal Pokemon."  
"Pokemon? What are Pokemon," I asked.  
He said with a sweat drop, "how can you not know about Pokemon?"  
He started moving to me so I shouted "PROTECT!"  
A green orb appeared me which made him say "how can you do that?"  
"I can do so much more then just this. VINE WHIP!"  
Just as I said that two vines came out of my human body. I dropped the shield, and when I did an injured Jigglypuff came out of a b***, so what was I supposed to do, leave it there? No. Instead I ran over to it and so did the boy I was talking to.  
We saw some injures so I said, "helping hand", and when I said that the Pokemon was healed.  
"Thank you. That's much better. In return, do you want to hear a song?"  
The boy was about to translate but was stopped when I said,"I'd love to hear your song." So she started singing her song(Start playing Pokemon – make a wish). When it was done, she thought I had fallen asleep, and she was about to draw on my face, when I said, "that was a beautiful song. Hey why don't I call you that? You know Song I mean".  
Song nodded and blushed a little bit.  
After that Ash yelled, "Arcus, dinner's ready!"  
The boy now known as Arcus, sweat dropped.  
"Since I know your name,I guess you should know mine. It's Chris but you can call me by my nickname Thunder. It's nice to meet you."  
I put my hand out to shake hands with him.  
He shook my hand and said, "nice to meat you too Thunder. Do you want to come eat with us?"  
"Sure. I'll eat with you."  
With that we headed to Ash, Brock, and another girl.  
"Hey my name is Chris but you can call me Thunder. It's nice to meet you Ash, Brock. But who is the cute girl, might I ask," I said, introducing myself.  
"I'm Misty. Thank you for the compliment. I like your hair and eye colors."  
"Thanks. I'm thinking of changing it to white."  
"But its already white," she replied.  
I was shocked, especially when I looked at my reflection. I saw all my hair was now white and my eyes were acid green.  
When we were eating, I was on my 8th helping when everyone else were still on there 1st helping.  
"Why are you so hungry? You act like you haven't eaten in a week," Ash asked.  
"Well, I really haven't eaten in a week."  
"What?!" everyone asked, surprised.  
"I am in training and that includes going along time without eating," I explained.  
Arcus looked deep in thought.  
"What are you thinking of," I asked, turning to him.  
He replied with,"would you like to meet my family?"  
"I guess so, but where are they," I asked, confused.  
Instead of saying anything, he snapped his fingers and a vortex appeared.  
"Lets go then," Arcus said, standing up and heading for the portal.  
But after he said that, a cane hit me in the face randomly and said,"I am coming with you master."  
I look around for the source of the voice.  
"In front of you on the ground," she said.  
Slightly confused, I picked her up, and Arcus, the cane, Song, and I went into the vortex.


	2. Chapter 2

**Arcus season 2 parody**  
**This is a parody to Kamen Rider Cross' Arcus's Johto Journeys – season 2. I got his approval to make this, sooo I hope you like it (Cue sweat drop). I am adding some OC's of my own and his OC's will be in it to.**  
**MY OC's IN THIS PART: Chris (Thunder (male)), Jigglypuff (Song (female)), (Thunders) Pikachu (Sparky (male)), Jirachi (Twinkle (female)), Emolga (Thundress (female)), Electabuzz (Shock (male)), and Victini (Tini (female)).**  
**DISCLAMER: I don't own Pokemon or the original story!(Cue tears)**  
**But let's get started…**

Chapter 2: Older Brother Thunder

On Arcus' planet

After we arrived in a big room, a Pokemon then came in,  
"Hello, my son. Who is your friend, and why did you bring him here?"

"My name is Chris, but you can call me Thunder… aaaaaaaaaaah!" I felt a pain in my back as I started glowing white. The three all looked on in shock. As the light dissipated, it showed that I had Zapdos wings and a Mew's tail.  
"I had a feeling you weren't human," Arcus said.  
"what do you mean by that?" You  
"YOU'RE A POKEMON!" all three said at once.  
Just then another Pokemon came in the room.  
"Who is the new Pokemon?"  
"My name is Chris, but you can call me Thunder," I said for what felt like the tenth time that day.  
The newcomer turned to the other Pokemon and said "I have some news about those evolution stones that we have been looking for Arceus."  
"thank you for telling me," Arceus replied.  
Curious, I asked, "do you need any help? You see I like to help when I can."  
Arceus looked thoughtful for a moment before responding.  
"If you can handle all the stones by yourself, then I see no reason you can't help."  
"I think I can handle that with ease," I said, smiling.  
"Ok, follow Ho-Oh and he will take you to get them," Arceus replied with a chuckle.  
Ho-Oh arrived and we went to get the stones. When we got to the location I saw the stones we needed to get, so I grabbed all of them and left.  
When we were still flying Ho-oh asked, "how can you lift so much in one hand?"  
"I have been training for 15 years in everything," I told him.  
"Why?"  
"You never know when it will come in handy."  
"Alright," he said and left it at that.  
We just got back and I dropped the stones in front of Arceus and asked,"Where are your children?"  
"They have gone to train. But I wanted to talk to you about something important."  
"What is it that you want to talk to me about?"  
"I was thinking of letting you joining the family. What do you think?"  
"I'll have to think it over. Can I cook some food to help me think of my answer?"  
"I don't see why not."  
I nodded and went to the kitchen to start cooking.  
When I was about half way done, a white Pokemon with what looked like a scythe on her head and wings came in and said "Arceus are you in here?"  
"Arceus is in the other room, can I be of help," I called from across the room.  
When I said that she jumped a foot in the air.  
"Who are you?!"  
"My name is Chris, but you can call me Thunder, and I am getting tired of saying that so from now on I'll just say my name is Thunder."  
"Mmmmmmm, something smells good! What are you making?"  
"That would be food for everyone, but can I help you with something?"  
She thought for a minute, then replied.  
"I was going to ask Arceus if the evolution stones were here yet."  
"I can answer that, after all I was the one who got them, so yes, they are here."  
"You went to get them? How many did you get?"  
"All of them."  
She sighed in disbelief then got curious.  
"Can I see what you're cooking?"  
"I guess you can. It's your own decision," then I went back to cooking.  
I kept cooking the meal, until I spoke up, startling her.  
"I think I'll say yes to him."  
"Yes to what?"  
"Yes to me becoming Arceus' son."  
She had a shocked and puzzled look on her face, so I explained everything.  
After that I finished cooking.  
"What's your name?"  
"Angel," she said.  
"Okay, Angel, can you go get everyone and have them go to Arc– Dad please?"  
"Alright Thunder."  
With that she left, and I got the food in some bowls to be served to everyone.  
When I was done, Angel had come back and we brought the food to the next room, where we all started eating.  
When I was done, I telepathically said to Arceus, "I've thought about what we talked about earlier and my answer is–" Then I said out loud "yes."  
That made everyone look at me and ask, "yes to what Thunder?"  
"Ask… Dad."  
Then Arceus, now my Dad, explained the whole thing.  
After he was done explaining, he turned to me and asked, "so Thunder, do you want your Pokemon team now, or later?"  
"Now. Can I pick my team members?"  
"I don't see why not."  
300 Universal balls appeared out of thin air and he said, "these are the Pokemon you can pick from. Do you want to see them?"  
"No."  
I closed my eyes and sensed the energy in the balls, grabbing 5 of them.  
When I was done, he asked, "why did you only grab five?"  
"Because my sixth will be Song if she says yes to being on my team."  
"Yes," she said instantly.  
I held my hand out and another ball appeared in my hand. I tapped it on her head and she was sent into the ball. It dinged and I called her out, then I called the others out…


	3. Chapter 3

8h agoArcus season 2 parody  
This is a parody to Kamen Rider Cross' Arcus's Johto Journeys – season 2. I got his approval to make this, sooo I hope you like it (Cue sweat drop) I am adding some OC's of my own and his OC's will be in it to.  
MY OC's IN THIS PART: Chris (Thunder (male)), Jigglypuff (Song (female)), (Thunders) Pikachu (Sparky (male)), Jirachi (Twinkle (female)), Emolga (Thundress (female)), Electabuzz (Shock (male)), Victini (Tini (female)), and Lucario (Moon (female)).  
DISCLAMER: I don't own Pokemon or the original story!(Cue tears)  
By the way you can send me a review or PM me and tell me what you think of my first fanfic ever.  
But let's get started…

* * *

Chapter 3: Names and faces.  
When I called them out we saw a Pikachu, a Jirachi, an Emolga, an Electabuzz, and a Victini.  
The Pikachu and the Electabuzz both said in unison "good pick bro," with a thumbs up from both. but the other three just looked at me and blushed madly.  
I noticed and asked bluntly "Dad, am I aloud to have more then one mate?"  
The question was so sudden that it made everyone step back a foot.  
"Well that was sudden." Dad said. "I… I don't see why not."  
I looked back at the four, including Song.  
"Close your eyes."  
They did as I told them, so I leaned in and kissed them on the lips.  
When they opened their eyes, I said, "I accept your love for me, all four of you."  
When I said this, they all were so happy that they pinned me down and cuddled with me.  
After they were done I looked at all of my Pokemon and said, "I think I have names for you all. Pikachu you will be Sparky, Jirachi you will be twinkle, Emolga you will be Thundress, Electabuzz you will be Shock, and Victini you will be Tini. So what do you think of your new names? I know they aren't too good of names but I hope you like them."  
The boys said in unison, "I like it" but the girls said in unison, "they may LIKE the names but we LOVE the names you gave us!" They all gave me a wink as they said "love" which made me blush a bit.  
Then dad came up to me and asked, "so what do you want to be? You could choose to be a Pokemon Ranger, Pokemon trainer, Pokemon breeder, coordinator, or gym leader, anything you want."  
"Anything I want? Hmmmmmmm, I think I'll be a Pokemon Ranger, AND a Pokemon breeder. If that's ok."  
"That will be fine."  
He gave me the location of the Pokemon Ranger HQ or for short PRHQ so I can start being a Pokemon Ranger.  
Just then the cane said,"c–can I tell you s–something master?"  
"You don't have to call me master. Just Thunder. So what did you want to tell me?"  
"Well you see, I was thinking that maybe if I had a Pokemon form that maybe…"  
I cut her off by saying, "that maybe I would accept your love for me, am I right?"  
"Yes."  
"In that case let me try something."  
I grabbed her, putting my hand on the top of her cane body, and forced it in to the ground. Then I brought it out of the ground and instead of a cane, she was a Lucario...

* * *

I know it isn't much but what do you expecet with rater block. Review plz.


	4. Chapter 4

Arcus season 2 parody  
This is a parody to Kamen Rider Cross' Arcus's Johto Journeys – season 2. I got his approval to make this, sooo I hope you like it (Cue sweat drop) I am adding some OC's of my own and his OC's will be in it to.  
MY OC's IN THIS PART: Chris (Thunder (male)), Jigglypuff (Song (female)), (Thunders) Pikachu (Sparky (male)), Jirachi (Twinkle (female)), Emolga (Thundress (female)), Electabuzz (Shock (male)), Victini (Tini (female)), Lucario (Moon (female)), and Shiny Riolu (Album (White in Latin)(male)(Bisexual)(given to me by: Benmor)).  
DISCLAMER: I don't own Pokemon or the original story!(Cue tears)  
By the way you can send me a review or PM me and tell me what you think of my first fanfic ever.  
But let's get started…

* * *

Chapter 4: Thunder is Bisexual?! Part 1

I was on the planet for about two hours and I thought to myself,{I wonder if Ash, Brock, and Misty are warred about us?}  
"Arcus, I think we should get back to Ash and the gang. You know so they aren't worrying about us"  
"Yes I have to agree with that, but first I was curious on if you had a decision on coming to a new world or if you were forced here by something."  
"Yes I had a choice and I chose to come."  
"But what about the ones you care about on that world?"  
"What ones do you mean? I had no one in my old life. No family, no friends, I had no one. I lived in a cave my whole life, no joke. If it wasn't for me training on a day to day basis, I would have died from an animal or something like that. I also like the adventure."  
I was rambling at this point but they let me do so, they knew I needed to get it off my chest, so to speak.  
After my 'little' rambling fit, I felt A LOT better and Arcus and I went into a vortex that took us back to the gang.

* * *

When we got back I noticed that I was not in my Pokemon form, but instead I was in my human form.  
"Why am I in this form again, Arcus?"  
Arcus explained how to transform back to me and I tried changing into my Pokemon form. when I succeeded, Ash and the gang jumped about three feet in the air. This made Arcus and I laugh our butts off. After our little fit, I told them everything.  
"Looks like the PRHQ is in the same location you are all headed," I said.  
And Ash being the kid he is, asked, "PRHQ? What does that mean?"  
"It's short for Pokemon Ranger HQ."  
It was getting late, so we all setup camp for the night.

* * *

The next day we walked to the next location and instead of going to the PRHQ, I went with Ash to the Gym.  
"Can I challenge them before you? If you say yes, you will get to see how they fight."  
"That is a good plan."  
Brock, Misty, and Arcus were all taken back by that.  
I just said "YES I'M GOING TO HAVE MY FIRST BATTLE EVER!"  
That made everyone do sweat drips (Author here I meant this -_-').  
We got to the gym and I yelled, "I WANT TO CHALENGE THE GYM LEADER!"  
Almost as soon as I said that, a lady came onto the field and said,"I accept your challenge."  
Then she went to her side of the field and called out her Spinarak.  
I smiled and said, "I choose you, Moon!"  
My Lucario looked confused so I said, "that's you Lucario."  
"Oh so you just thought of that name?"  
I just nodded in response. (Author here again. for the battle, Thunder will be using Telepathy to give Moon her moves)  
"You can take the first move."  
She replied, "you're confident aren't you? Ok Spinarak use String Shot and then use Tackle."  
I said to Moon, {dodge it, then use Aura Sphere, followed by Bone Rush}  
She dodged gracefully and used Aura sphere, getting a direct hit, then she used Bone Rush, knocking Spinarak unconscious.  
The referee said "Spinarak is unable to battle, Lucario is the winner of round one."  
The Gym Leader returned her Pokemon and called out Metapod.  
She said "Metapod use Quick Attack."  
{Moon wait until it's an inch from you, then grab it and throw it in to the ground, then use Aura sphere on it}  
When Metapod was an inch from her, she grabbed it and did as I instructed, and Metapod was knocked out in one hit.  
The ref said, "Metapod is unable to battle, Lucario is the winner of round two."  
The Gym Leader called it back and called out Scyther.  
"Scyther, use Double Team and Swords Dance!"  
{Moon, you use Double Team and Swords Dance as well and use Me First}  
She did as I said and she landed a hit that knocked out Scyther.  
The ref said, "Scyther is unable to battle, Lucario is the winner of round three, and that means the match goes to the challenger."  
The Gym Leader recalled her Pokemon and said, "good battle. Here, take the Bug bag for winning."  
"No thanks I am going to be a Pokemon Ranger, so I don't need to get badges, but thank you for giving me my first ever battle."  
"Wait, you mean to tell me that you have never battled before?"  
"That's right, well see you all later."

* * *

When I got outside, I smelled the air and I smelled smoke, coming from the forest. I ran into an alleyway and changed into my Pokemon form, then I flew to the forest. I saw a fire, but that isn't the only thing I saw. I saw a little white Pokemon, so I went down and just after I landed I saw the Pokemon was a Riolu. It was looking around for something or someone, so it didn't notice that a burning tree branch was heading for it. I shot into overdrive and grabbed the Riolu before the branch hit it.  
Unfortunately the branch pinned my right wing and a stick on the branch went right through. I was stuck. I tried getting out, but to no luck. I knew I had two choices, die here, or cut my wing off, but if I cut my wing I could still die.  
Just then Riolu shouted, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"  
He then saw the branch on my wing and tried to get it off, but I stopped him.  
"It's no use. I only have two options and they both end with me maybe dying."  
"Ok, do the one that has a less percentage of you dying then."  
I sighed and said, "if I do that then I won't be able to fly, but it is better then dying. If you don't like the sight of blood, then look away, Riolu."  
But he never looked away, so I just said,"Metal Claw!" My hand turned into metal and it was sharp. I moved my hand to the top of my wing and cut it off in one go. Pain shot through my being, and I yelled.  
"AAAAAAAAHH!"

* * *

I know it isn't much but what do you expect with rater block. Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

Arcus season 2 parody  
This is a parody to Kamen Rider Cross' Arcus's Johto Journeys – season 2. I got his approval to make this, sooo I hope you like it. (Cue sweat drop) I am adding some OC's of my own and his OC's will be in it to.  
MY OC's IN THIS PART: Chris (Thunder (male)), Jigglypuff (Song (female)), (Thunders) Pikachu (Sparky (male)), Jirachi (Twinkle (female)), Emolga (Thundress (female)), Electabuzz (Shock (male)), Victini (Tini (female)), Lucario (Moon (female)), and Shiny Riolu (Album (White in Latin)(male)(Bisexual)(given to me by: Benmor)(same with the song)).  
DISCLAMER: I don't own Pokemon or the original story!(Cue tears)  
By the way you can send me a review or PM me and tell me what you think of my first fanfic ever.  
But let's get started…

Chapter 5: Thunder is Bisexual?! Part 2

When the pain ebbed, I got up and lifted the branch and grabbed my wing which made the Riolu ask, "what are you going to do with it?"  
"I am going to bring it to my dad and see if it can be reattached, and if it can't then I'll keep it as a reminder of my job."  
"And what is your job?"  
"My job is to save lives at any cost. You were looking for something. Do you mind me asking what it is you were looking for?"  
"I was looking for a friend, she's somewhere in this mess and I have to find her."  
I closed my eyes and focused on seeing Aura.  
I found his friend and said "I know the location of your friend."  
"How can you see aura?" so I said "I've bean training to do all kinds of things. I can even give my aura to others."(Author here. If you are thinking that for Pokemon movie 8's special that Thunder is going to use this to save the tree then you are right. But he will only use half of his aura to do this then he might or might not use it to save Lucario and Sir Aaron, but he probably will. I'll have to start it to know that.)  
So we made our way to his friend and we got to her in 30 seconds.  
"Get on I am here to save you," I told the scared Buizel.  
She did as I said and jumped into my arms with her friend and I ran to get out, but we were trapped by the fire.  
"Can you use Hydro Pump?"  
They both said yes.  
"Ok, then we all will use Hydro Pump at the same time."  
I got us set to use the move and then I said "NOW HYDRO PUMP!"  
A jet of liquid came out of the Riolu and Buizel's mouths and out of my hand.  
(Author here I am putting a song on here to say what Album feels about Thunder now)

* * *

[Breathing you in when I want you out  
Finding our truth in a hope of doubt  
Lying inside our quiet drama

Wearing your heart like a stolen dream  
Opening skies with your broken keys  
No one can blind us any longer

We'll run where lights won't chase us  
Hide where love can save us  
I will never let you go

We'll run where lights won't chase us  
Hide where love can save us  
I will never let you go

Breathing you in when I want you out  
Finding our truth in a hope of doubt  
Lying inside our quiet drama

Breathing you in when I want you out  
Finding our truth in a hope of doubt  
Lying inside our quiet drama

Wearing your heart like a stolen dream  
Opening skies with your broken keys  
No one can blind us any longer

We'll run where lights won't chase us  
Hide where love can save us  
I will never let you go

We'll run where lights won't chase us  
Hide where love can save us  
I will never let you go

We'll run where lights won't chase us  
Hide where love can save us  
I will never let you go

Breathing you in when I want you out  
Finding our truth in a hope of doubt  
Lying inside our quiet drama] 

* * *

I know it isn't much. Review please


	6. Chapter 6

** Arcus season 2 parody.**

**This is a parody to Kamen Rider Cross' _Arcus's Johto Journeys – season 2_. I got his approval to make this, sooo I hope you like it (Cue sweat drop) I am adding some OC's of my own and his OC's will be in it to. Oh and I take ideas for OC's too.**

**MY OC's SO FAR: Chris (Thunder (male)), Subconscious Thunder((Black)Thunder's other self (male)(thought of him myself)), Jigelypuff (Song (female)(thought of her myself)), (Thunders) Pikachu (Sparky (male)(OC thought of myself but name from Kamen Rider Cross)), Jirachi (Twinkle (female)(same with this one)), Emolga (Thundress (female)(and this one)), Electabuzz (Shock (male)(and this one)), Victini (Tini (female)(and this one)), Lucario (Moon (female)(thought of myself for both OC and name)), Shiny Riolu (Album (White in Latin)(male)(Bisexual)(has two mates, Thunder and Aqua)(given to me by: Benmor)), and Buizel (Aqua (female)(other than Thunder, she is Album's mate too)( given to me by: Benmor)).**

**DISCLAMER: I don't own Pokemon or the original story!(Cue tears)**

**By the way you can send me a review or PM me and tell me what you think of my first fanfic ever, and I might have all of Thunder's Pokemon become his mates including the male Pokemon. Wow a total of like 104 Views, when I started this I didn't think so many humans (Ha, ha see what I did there?) would read my work, hut here I am looking at the numbers, thank you all.**

**But let's get started…**

Chapter 6: Thunder is Bisexual?! Part 3 

Just as we were about to get burned, I made a run for the opening in the wall of fire around us. We barely made it and just like that, we were out. The leafy trees that used to look so inviting, now were burned and blackened, smoke curling through the branches. 

I snapped my fingers and a green vortex appeared in front of us, swirling with power. 

"I'll see you around. I have to go to my dad to see if my wing can be fixed," I told them. 

But as I was about to go into the vortex, I fell to my knees, crying out in pain. Riolu and Buizel ran to my side and helped me to my feet. The pain made spots dance across my vision, but I remained strong enough to stand. 

"We aren't letting you go by yourself. We are going with you," they both told me, determined. 

I decided to not argue with them and instead let them help me up. Even if I wanted to, I was in no condition to go on my own, and Arcus was with Ash. He would want to go with us to make sure I was ok, so we went to get Arcus, and then went into the vortex. 

~Back on the planet~ 

We got to the planet just as I passed out from the pain and blood loss. I don't know how long I was out for, but when I came to Arcus, Tobias, Lucy, all of their Pokemon, the Riolu, the Buizel, and Dad were all standing over me. I tried to get up but they stopped me. I sat up though, and realized that my wing had been repaired, and was a bit sore. I stretched them out, and I felt the bones in them pop. I sighed in relief and then finally looked at Dad. 

"You need your rest. Go back to sleep. We will wake you when you're ready. You lost a lot of blood. I'm shocked that you didn't die of blood loss," Dad insisted. 

"How long was I out for?" 

"You were out for three days." 

"THREE DAYS?!" 

"We were worried about you maybe dying, but now you'll be ok. He will be ok, right Dad," Lucy asked. 

"Yes, he will be just fine." 

Everything started to get fuzzy. My ears felt like they had cotton stuffed in them, and the conversation was muffled. Black spots appeared across my vision, getting larger and larger. Only the little white Riolu noticed that I was starting to sway. He had a look of alarm in his green eyes and had shouted my name. That's when my world went black. 

Riolu's POV: 4 hours later. 

I was still worried about Thunder, but Arceus assured me that he would be taken care of. Trying to keep my mind away from the green eyed boy, I went to get some food. But when I got to the kitchen I saw something that surprised me. Thunder was cooking something. It smelled good, and I could pick out a faint sweetness. Maybe he healed faster than normal or maybe Arceus had used some sort of healing move? 

"Hey Thunder, what are you cooking," I asked, curious. 

But he didn't reply, almost like he didn't even feel my presence. His aura was almost clear. Like he didn't have any emotions. I grabbed his hand to stop him, turning him so he was looking into my eyes. I looked deep in his eyes but found no life in them. I also noticed that his hair was black now, instead of the white I had come to know. Horrified, I ran as fast as I could and got Arceus. 

"I think something is wrong with Thunder. He's in the kitchen cooking, but that's not the thing that's wrong with him." 

"Ok, ok what is wrong with him?" 

"I looked into his eyes and they don't have any life in them. His aura is almost clear, too! It's like he's just a lifeless shell!" 

Alarmed, we ran back to Thunder to find him still in the kitchen and still doing what he was doing when I left him, not even concerned with me or Arceus. 

"THUNDER SNAP OUT OF IT," Arceus yelled, using Hyper Voice. 

No response, not even a twitch. That Hyper Voice made me clutch my ears, cursing how sensitive my ears were.  
We were getting more and more worried by the minute. He finished cooking, and walked away into the room he was sleeping in, oblivious to both of us. I followed, watching as he laid down and fell back to sleep instantly. I decided to stay in the room to keep an eye on him. I didn't know what was wrong with him, so I pulled up a chair beside his bed and crossed my legs in a meditating position, watching as Thunder-but-not-Thunder slept. 

Thunder's POV 

I woke up and looked to my left to see the Riolu sitting and staring at me intently. I felt slightly uncomfortable by the staring, so I got up to get some food. I got to the kitchen and I saw a sandwich with a note beside it written in my own handwriting. 

{Thunder,  
this food will help you with your energy and the pain at the moment.  
Love always,  
Subconscious Thunder} 

Smelling the aroma from the food, I could pick up a different smell than what I usually would have cooked with. I smelled something sweet, recognizing it instantly. In the end, I decided to eat it. 

When I finished eating the sandwich, I saw myself standing in front of me. He had his arms crossed over a white shirt, no emotion crossing his face. His green eyes, so similar to mine, watched my movements, calculating. Black hair swept across his forehead, the total opposite of mine. 

"Good, you ate the sandwich. How do you feel?" 

"I feel much better. My energy is coming back as we speak, and the pain is no more. And in case you are thinking that I don't know what you added to the food, I do," I replied to the ghost of myself. 

"How do you know," he asked in a monotone. 

"Because I was thinking of giving you more freedom. It's the same ingredient I would have used." 

The reflection didn't get shocked by this. After all he has no emotions, feels no pain, and has no remorse. Only a blank face met mine. Although he did cock his head to the side slightly, his face not changing "why would you willingly give me freedom?" 

"Because I think you've earned it, and I know that if I had to be stuck in someone else's body with having little say on what to do, I'd be pissed about it."  
Just as I was saying that, the white Riolu, Buizel, and Dad came in and asked, "Who are you talking to?" 

"I am talking to Subconscious Thunder." 

When I was met with confused stares, I explained. 

"You see I had to save some humans this one time, and I couldn't because I had too much remorse. So I made him to save them. He has no emotions, feels no pain, and has no remorse, and now he can take control of our body." I turned to address Subconscious Thunder (ST). "Hey, do you want a new name instead of calling you that." 

"Yes I would like that," ST replied. 

"Ok your new name is Black. So you like that name?" 

"Yes, I think that suits me better then 'Subconscious Thunder'," Black replied. 

"What did he say," Dad asked. 

I told him, but when I was done, I said, "Hmm, we need a way that lets others now which one of us is in control. Hmmmmmmm, I have white clothes with some black for me, and black clothes with some white for you." 

"I can give you the white clothes, but the black clothes will take some time." 

"No just the white clothes are fine. I can make it so they will change as I switch controls." 

Dad left the room for a moment, and while he was gone I asked the Riolu and Buizel, "so why did you two stay? I mean I'm not complaining or anything like that, just asking." 

In unison, they replied, "Because we want to be your Pokemon." 

"And I have feelings for you, Thunder," Riolu muttered, just low enough that I could hear it. 

I acted like I didn't hear a thing, but in reality, my mind was reeling. Then Dad came back in and gave me the clothes (think of the clothes in the cover image for this fic). 

**{Thunder: I can't believe it. Riolu has feelings for me. What am I going to do?}**

**{Black: Well you could say yes to his feelings for you and ask Dad}**

**{Dad: … I'm not getting pulled into this.}**

**I know it isn't much. Review please. I would like to thank Blue-eyed cat for being my Bata Reader this shout out is for you.**


End file.
